Keep it in the zone
by shirleyzhang0421
Summary: 伯爵闪


*R18，车震

*ooc预警

Keep it open if you unfold

Give me all your heart

Give me all your soul.

Keep it in the zone.

爱德蒙站在幕布前调整反光灯的时候，听到了摄影棚外走廊里逐渐嘈杂的声音。

看来今天的主角到了。

"来了？来了？"身边的采访主持人张望着问道。

她是个年轻的小姑娘，爱德蒙见过她几次，却没见她紧张成这样过。

作为Chaledea杂志社的摄影师之一，他也算是半只脚踏入了名流圈子。平日里不仅接触的公众人物数不胜数，也有极佳的工作资源和优渥的报酬。

所以老实说，接待大明星什么的已经不会让他紧张了。倒是如果现在发现相机快要没电更能让他焦虑。于是他不慌不忙地踱步到摄影机后面，确认所需要的设备是否都已经准备完毕。

他忍不住叹了口气。本来今天自己只需要拍摄硬照，却没承想负责录像的人员请了假，工作量增加了可不止一点。虽然他对于工作总能提起热情，但也不是什么心甘情愿加班加点的模范员工啊。

这已经是主持人不知道第几次在化妆师手里拿过镜子检查自己的妆容是否有瑕疵了。正当她用手指抚弄嘴角的唇彩时，万众期待的采访对象终于大步流星地走了进来。室内的所有人顿时都陆陆续续地转过头，好奇地看过去。

然而令人哭笑不得的是，他周围跟着的人—助理也好，记者也罢，满满当当地围了个密不透风的人墙，根本无法看到对方的正脸，只能勉强看到一个金色的发顶。那灿烂的颜色在摄影棚明亮的灯光下发出几乎眩目的白。

吉尔伽美什真不愧是话题制造机一般的大红人，无论他走到哪里都有这么多跟班。

只见大明星被人群簇拥着经过摄像机边的他们，在沙发那儿停下了脚步。

"温的？给我再买一杯冰茶来。"

声音的主人颇有抱怨地用指尖顶了顶小茶几上的塑料杯，然后挡在他与爱德蒙视线之间的一个橘头发姑娘便像是接到了发令员信号的短跑选手，二话不说地小跑着离开了摄影棚，这才让站在人群外的众人看清他的面容。

摄影师的眼光是很苛刻的—他没想到自己居然还能有足够的兴趣注视着对方。

吉尔伽美什的五官无可挑剔，然而对于爱德蒙来说最吸引自己的，却是他的一种矜傲而张烈的气质。对方的举手投足都无比的嚣张和散漫，但居然并不让人讨厌，反而让人觉得本应如此。

爱德蒙看了看手表，虽然时间已经到了，但是就目前的情况来看，一时半会儿应该是开始不了，毕竟他们也没有足够的底气去赶走那些人，保不准就会得罪谁。于是他选择跷着腿坐在摄影机后的椅子上等着，手上玩弄着银质的打火机打发时间。而此时等待助理的吉尔伽美什撑着脑袋，也翘着二郎腿坐在沙发里。他似乎听到了打火机开合的响声，朝爱德蒙的方向看来，两人意外地对上了视线。

爱德蒙下意识地回了对方一个礼貌的微笑，但对方似乎并不领情，只一秒便转开了视线。

—啊，真是高傲的人呢。

直到那名橘发姑娘带着冰茶气喘吁吁地回到了吉尔伽美什面前，人群才三三两两地离开。爱德蒙转身朝主持人摆摆手，示意她可以开始。

* * *

采访的流程想必所有人都烂熟于心了，一切都进行得迅速且有条不紊。爱德蒙发现自己无需担忧，主持人即使先前表现出了莫名的紧张，但是一到镜头前她还是十分专业的。更别说吉尔伽美什居然分外的健谈，问题单上的采访问题很快就一个个被爱德蒙打上勾，他的笔尖停留在了下一个。

"我想这个问题可能有许许多多的粉丝想要知道，您心中是否会有一个理想型的存在呢？"

爱德蒙挑了挑眉，他从摄影机的屏幕上的影像移开了目光，直直地望向了微微勾起嘴角的吉尔伽美什本人。

大明星的私生活没有人不好奇，更别提是像吉尔伽美什这样独树一帜，从大红以来一直绯闻不断的。他会不会免不了俗，这还真说不准。

似乎吉尔伽美什自己也知道他的回答让人翘首以盼，他可谓是吊足了大家的胃口沉默了好几秒才开口："哼，谁知道呢。我喜欢的每一个人都算是我的理想型。而我也不知道下一个会是什么样的。"

他赤色的眼眸微动，直直地看向对面露出错愕和羞涩的主持人小姐，神秘莫测地一笑："说不定就是像你这样的呢，或者—"随后也不知是不是故意的，他的双眼又越过她的头顶，看向了更后方，正好又与爱德蒙对上了视线。

"或者是像你们的摄影师那样，银色头发金色眼睛的。"

爱德蒙心里咯噔一下。

主持人和工作人员们配合地发出了一些友好的笑声。

是的，这本该被当做一个还算优秀的规避直接回答用的玩笑。然而不知怎的，他却有点笑不出来：吉尔伽美什的眼神里似乎有些东西萦绕在他的心头，让他无法简单地把这句话当做一个玩笑。

就算不是玩笑，他也不可能是认真的。爱德蒙在心里默默否决。

摄影师先生对于自己的颜值虽然一直以来都满怀信心，但他并不认为有高到可以让吉尔伽美什一见钟情的程度。

他说服自己将注意力放回眼前的摄影机上。

* * *

采访结束之后就是封面和配套写真的拍摄工作了。

吉尔伽美什被化妆师领去了更衣室，爱德蒙如释重负般呼出一口气。

说实在的，他现在竟也觉得有些紧张了，而缘由不过是那一句似是玩笑的话。

他希望不是自己的错觉—自从吉尔伽美什说完那句话之后，他的视线就时不时地往这边投过来。不过在他那个角度主持人就在自己正前方，他可能就只是在看着主持人而已。

自己应该是想多了。

focus—爱德蒙，focus.他在心里对自己说道。

摘掉鼻梁上的金丝眼镜，他下意识地想要从西服外套的内侧口袋里摸出一根烟，但是还没来得及掏出打火机，化妆师就领着吉尔伽美什出了试衣间。

爱德蒙只得站起身来，走上前去打招呼。

他理了理西装的领子，微笑着向对方伸出手："你好，吉尔伽美什先生。我是负责此次封面摄影的爱德蒙·唐泰斯。"

"幸会。唐泰斯先生。"

清浅的香水味飘进鼻间，装扮风格大变的大明星展现出与先前不羁所不同的一丝温和。他盯着爱德蒙，眉宇间皆是藏不住的兴味。

有点像锁定了猎物的猫科动物。爱德蒙忍不住腹诽。

吉尔伽美什对于自己的兴趣昭然若揭，这让爱德蒙有些措手不及。虽然并不是什么坏事，但他对于接下来会发生什么毫无头绪，不禁隐隐生出些烦躁来。

"希望我们合作愉快。"

他随意附了一句，转过头去工作台上拿起照相机和眼镜，趁机逃离对方过于直白的视线。

"先从这里开始吧。"空旷的摄影棚出现了他朦朦胧胧的回音，随后便是皮鞋跟清脆的落地声，"可以和旁边的物体尝试一些互动，随意一些就好。"

吉尔伽美什的食指指尖慢条斯理地划过黄金杯的杯壁。他似乎很中意这个道具，一直注视着它，抬脚绕着摆放道具的桌子走了半圈，开口问道："唐泰斯先生对于这次的封面摄影有什么想法么？"

正在寻找合适角度的爱德蒙抬起头，端详了一下他身上的服装和那个黄金杯，勾唇："…你觉得呢？"

"我认为…"吉尔伽美什轻笑了笑，他的停顿显得意味深长，"需要性感一点。"

束好的精致丝质领结被他轻拉着抽开，敞开的领口中，明亮的白炽灯光亲吻着他漂亮的锁骨。男人蹲下身子坐在白色的毛绒地毯上，背后倚着风格复古的桌子，抬臂将黄金杯拉近到脸旁，偏着头看向爱德蒙，仿佛在向他确认。

"你看起来很有经验。"爱德蒙说。他在原地盯着吉尔伽美什又沉默了一会儿，才举着照相机走近过去，黑色的皮鞋站定于吉尔伽美什的脚踝两侧。

小小的目镜里映出清晰的画面，角度不错，光线也没问题…不过距离尚远了些，爱德蒙不得不弯下腰来更靠近他一点，而因为他还没调整好焦距，所以一瞬间又显得太近了：他几乎能看清他一根根分明的眉毛和纤长的眼睫，这样的距离下，他好像一低头就能吻到他的脸颊。在加速的心跳里他飞快地转动着镜头上的变焦环，像是匆匆掩盖踪迹的犯人。

还好对方根本没有意识到这些细节。

"当然—这又不是我第一次拍封面。"吉尔伽美什漫不经心地开口，语气仿佛理所当然。他眨了眨赤色的眼睛，再度注视漆黑的镜头。

爱德低头查看刚刚拍摄的照片："你还可以尝试一些别的物品—"

话音还未落，摄影师先生眼前的景象突然一晃，鼻梁上也空空如也。

而罪魁祸首本人却毫不在意似的，架着他的金丝眼镜站在他面前，好整以暇地注视他的表情变化。

"你觉得这个如何？"他微微压低了的声音从鼓膜传来，赤色瞳仁里眼波流转，距离近得不可思议。

爱德蒙似乎不置可否地耸耸肩，礼貌地侧身走过对方的身旁，却在经过对方耳畔的时候停留了一下："很合适你。不过我近视，你最好不要戴太久。"

吉尔伽美什不满地皱了皱眉，他一言不发地跟着对方到一个深蓝色的布艺沙发上坐下。

"唐泰斯先生—不，爱德蒙，我这样叫你不介意吧？"吉尔伽美什抓过边上的一本书随意地翻看，摆出阅读的模样，还伸手下意识地扶了扶眼镜。

"不介意。"爱德蒙叹道，他走回刚才的位置拿了那根金色的丝质领结，递给了吉尔伽美什，"把它戴上看看。"

"我不会。"对方脱口而出，居然连一个眼神都没有施舍，依旧低着头端详那本无字的假书。

"我来帮你戴。"爱德蒙说出了基本上是两人心知肚明的正确答案。傲慢的大明星很快就抬手合上了书，站起了身，并对着他露出了一个颇为满意又恶劣的笑容。

* * *

"你不会是想要勒死我吧，爱德蒙？"吉尔伽美什凑近他的耳朵，嘲弄着他稍显笨拙的技术。

他们离得很近—不，是太近了。爱德蒙都能清晰地感受到吉尔伽美什身上散发出来的热量，混着那股高档香水的味道撩拨着他紊乱的心弦。

"如果你不干扰我，我可以完成得更好。"摄影师苍白的指尖略显僵硬地抽出领结的边角，语调却分外平淡。

吉尔伽美什忍不住嗤笑一声："我怎么干扰你了？"他微侧过头，一丝金色的刘海便顺着他的动作掠过爱德蒙的额角。

"你靠得太近了，吉尔伽美什。"他低沉的声音一字一句地说着。

他们都没再说话了，只是看着彼此的眼睛，像是在迫不及待地追寻某些蛛丝马迹。

领结早就系好了，但是却没人挪开一步。心里翻腾着的悸动让爱德蒙甚至想更近一步，对着那双薄唇吻下去，并径直把他压倒在身后的沙发上…

他赶紧叫停了脑海中这疯狂的想法。他可不想因为性骚扰而被辞职—

"咳咳…请问有什么需要帮助的吗？"

爱德蒙讶异地扬起眉毛，他和吉尔伽美什同时转头看向声音传来的方向。

原来是那个橘发的助理。

"没有，你怎么还在这里？"还没等爱德蒙开口，吉尔伽美什便有些不耐烦道，"你先和玛修在外面走廊上等着吧，有需要会叫你。"

"是…"小姑娘皱着眉嘟囔了一句什么，转身不服气地走了。

"被打断了，真是可惜啊…"爱德蒙意味深长地悠悠道，走开几步，对着吉尔伽美什举起相机。

对方在沙发上坐下来，一脸嘲讽的笑："可惜？可惜什么？你刚刚是想要对我做什么吗？"

"我不过是在为你感到可惜罢了，难道刚刚不是你打算对我做些什么吗？"

"哼，没想到你居然喜欢白日做梦，爱德蒙。"他刻薄地反驳道，继续摆出看书的姿势，骨节分明的手指划过纸张，哗啦作响。

"不过是小小地运用了一下我的想象力。"他边回答，边移动到另一边拍照，笑着调侃自己，"毕竟摄影师这个职业还是需要一些不切实际的幻想的。"

"没问题，我允许了。"吉尔伽美什忍不住哼笑一声，抬头看了眼爱德蒙，以及他手中的镜头，专业如他眼疾手快地按下了快门。

"好了 —现在就剩最后一个场景了。"

爱德蒙领着吉尔伽美什走到摄影棚的角落。那是一个白瓷浴缸，四周错落有致地铺满了硕大的塑料球，它们散发着柔和的珠光，这个场景的布置相比起其他的更加别出心裁。

吉尔伽美什凑过去看了一眼浴缸里面的样子，好奇地拾起里面的几颗宝石样式的装饰品。

"这是上次拍摄的时候留下的，应该是漏了几颗没处理。"爱德蒙解释道。

"这是什么？"吉尔伽美什看向走来的摄影师手里的小喷壶。

"小道具。不必担心，里面装的是普通的水。我想这会符合你想要的性感的风格。"他饶有兴致地摇了摇透明的容器，朝着手心喷了两下，抬眉问吉尔伽美什，"那么我开始了？"

"用喷的可没用浇的来得快。"吉尔伽美什耸耸肩，顺从地抬脚踏进浴缸里半躺下，将手肘架在浴缸的边缘上。

"不需要那么湿—"爱德蒙笑着开口，毫不意外地看着对方此时不怀好意的笑容，面色不改地说了下去，"但是如果你想的话，我也不介意。"

"那需要多湿呢？"吉尔伽美什仰头靠住浴缸，眯缝着眼睛，盯着他故意地问。

"这就要问你自己了，不是吗？"摄影师先生靠近过来，他的嗓音是那样低沉悦耳，"到了自己觉得最舒适的程度，朝我喊停就可以了。"

躺在浴缸里的人默许一般地合上眼。

细密的水雾很快打湿了金色的额发，白色衬衫的也因为水汽而变得微微透明，透出其下肌肤的色泽。爱德蒙像是在给一件艺术品做最后的修饰一般，小心翼翼地控制着手里的喷壶，又情不自禁地从每一个角度观察着他的状态。他湿漉漉的肌肤上浮着一层美妙的光晕，让他整个人就像是溶在了一副水彩画里一样，带着朦胧的艳丽。

"停。"吉尔伽美什的睫毛颤动了一下，随后他睁开眼，看着对方把不远处的打光灯拖到浴缸附近，"爱德蒙，你应该接私人委托吧？"

摄影师不动声色地说："看心情，看人，看时间。"

"那么我要委托你，就我一个人，在今晚，怎么样，有心情吗？"

爱德蒙忍不住笑出声，他打量着同样笑容愉悦的男人："今晚？你不觉得太心急了吗？"

"谁让我就今晚有空呢。"他理所当然地说着，伸手招了招手指。

爱德蒙凑近过去，听得对方说："给我来根烟。"

"你怎么知道我抽烟？"他边伸手掏进西装内侧的口袋，边好奇地问。

"我一进门就看见你了。那个打火机不便宜吧？看上去像是老古董了，亏你还能把它用的跟崭新的一样。"吉尔伽美什夹着烟，盯着爱德蒙拿着打火机的手，又抬眸看了看他的脸。

"再靠近一点。"他说，仿佛像在蛊惑一般，那双鲜艳而幽深的红色眼眸就像是一汪汹涌的潭水就要把一切理智都吞噬。

爱德蒙的一只手撑在吉尔伽美什头顶旁的浴缸边缘上，他沉默而顺从地弯下腰去，直到两个人的额头虚虚地贴在一起，才抬起拇指"叮"地掀开打火机的盖子。

机油嘶嘶地点燃了火苗，似乎还点燃了空气中蠢蠢欲动的欲望，爱德蒙觉得他身上也有火在烧一样发着烫，烫得就连手掌中紧握住的冰凉白瓷也无法带走丝毫的温度。

他的呼吸不可避免地急促起来。火苗在他的鼻息下颤抖着点燃了烟丝，爱德蒙利落地关上打火机，刚要收手却又被底下的人生生拽住，就像是落荒而逃的士兵被抓了个正着一样，一时间心跳得越发猛烈飞快。

—噗通。噗通。噗通。

他还在看着自己。

—噗通。噗通。噗通。

该死的他觉得自己的心跳声大得对方都能听见了。

—噗通。噗通。噗通。

一小缕白烟从吉尔伽美什的唇缝里漏出来。

"爱德蒙…"他低声唤了一句，微微昂起头。翕动的唇瓣不过相隔咫尺。

他低头吻了上去。他发现自己的嘴唇烫得惊人，而吉尔伽美什的却是温凉湿润的触感，就像是他此刻洒在自己脸上的呼吸一样。他迫不及待地想要在那摄魂夺魄的柔软中索求更多。

舌尖碾过舌尖，唇瓣吸吮唇瓣。他很快就将这份火热传递给了对方，愈发迷乱的呼吸和心跳在肾上腺素的催化下让情欲水涨船高，爱德蒙只觉得下腹一阵发紧。他伸手捧住吉尔伽美什的脸颊，草草地换气之后又不由分说地吻了上去，一声轻微的呜咽被迫闷在对方的喉咙里，居然让爱德蒙感到一丝微妙的愉悦。

许是浴缸过于光滑，吉尔伽美什维持这个姿势倍感吃力，他不得不伸手攀住爱德蒙的肩膀才能稳住自己的重心，而这样的姿势就像是投怀送抱一般，将两人拉得更近。

香水的味道若有似无地飘荡在周围，刺激着爱德蒙此时躁动敏感的感官。他感觉到自己的手指抚摸过他的脸颊下颚，绕上了他细软的发丝，擦过了他颈后细腻而微微汗湿的肌肤，另一只手向下抚摸着他西装外套下，被湿透的白衬衫包裹着的，紧实的腰。

他迫切地想要和吉尔伽美什离得再近一点，想要肌肤相贴，想要用唇尽情地亲吻他…

* * *

"嘶"吉尔伽美什短促地倒吸了口凉气，让爱德蒙被情热侵占的大脑稍稍冷静了一点。只见他皱着眉甩了甩手，一根燃烧殆尽的烟头掉落在正下方的地面上。

他刚弯下身子将它捡了起来，正好此时走廊处传来了小助理的询问声："吉尔先生，请问大概还要多久？车子已经在下面等了。"

"快了。"吉尔伽美什叹了口气，烦恼地皱起了眉头。

他伸手整理了一下湿漉漉的刘海，喘息还未平复的他，甚至两颊还透着微红。但是他的神色十分的平静，就像他们什么也没发生。

—确实现在已经没有时间去思考这些有的没的了。

两人陷入了诡异的沉默，但是拍摄工作还是顺利地进行着。爱德蒙请来了化妆师给吉尔伽美什补了补妆，不过对方却板着脸把人赶走了。

罢了—

爱德蒙拿起相机。他几乎是下意识地将目光投向了那双唇，在刚刚占据了自己全部思维的那双唇。

呼—他深呼吸了一下，强迫自己冷静下来。

* * *

终于搞定了所有需要的拍摄。

吉尔伽美什一言不发，头也不回地直奔更衣室，被冷落在一旁的爱德蒙心里虽然有些不满，却也只是自顾自面无表情地收拾器械。

他若有所思地走到工作台那儿从公文包里掏出一张名片来。

"既然你都拿出来了那我就勉为其难地收下好了。"

调笑的声音从身后传来，一只手越过爱德蒙的肩膀，准确无误地抽走了他手中的名片。

"那晚上见？"

摄影师先生不禁莞尔，他转过身，从对方的鼻梁上把自己的金丝眼镜拿下来。

"晚上见。"吉尔伽美什勾了勾嘴角。

* * *

当手机开始因为来电而在口袋里震动的时候，爱德蒙才如梦初醒般回过神。

他整个下午都过得浑浑噩噩，然而现在大脑却十分的清醒。

"你在哪？"对方的声音隔着电波听起来有点迷离，不过他知道那是吉尔伽美什。

"车里—"爱德蒙脱口而出，伸长脖子打量了一下车窗外的风景，刚想接下去说点什么对方就打断了他，抛来一串地址。

"过来接我，我让那些人都先走了。你要是迟到的话我可是会给差评的，爱德蒙。"

"服务还没开始呢，这样算是恶意差评？"摄影师先生无奈地笑笑，伸手连上了蓝牙耳机，发动了车子。

"哼，守时也是服务规范的一部分。"他不屑地一哂，又慢悠悠地续道，"最重要的是我会不满意。对你来说难道客户的要求难道不是最重要的吗？"

"唔—很有道理，确实如此。那你能容忍的时间是多久呢？"

"当然是越快越…"电话那头的声音停顿了一下。

爱德蒙忍不住低笑了一声，不禁为这种无聊的文字游戏感到一丝愉悦，他故意问道："嗯？越快越好？"

"啧—专心开你的车。"吉尔伽美什忍不住抱怨，随后他又摆出一副游刃有余的姿态反击道，"你要知道，现在跟我逞口舌之快，之后可是要全部还回来的。"

"怎么还？也要用嘴用舌头还吗？"

"谁知道呢—别的东西也不是不可以。"他拉长了音节，不紧不慢地说。那低缓的笑意从蓝牙耳机里传过来的感觉，就像是吉尔伽美什本人在自己耳边吹气一样，惹得爱德蒙浑身都绷紧了。

他咽了咽口水，顺便清了清嗓子："我到了。"

电话另一头响起脚步声："我看到你了，停车场见。"

爱德蒙深吸一口气，试图缓和一下焦躁的心跳，但是失败了。

他从驾驶座上下来靠在车身上等待对方，抬手开始整理自己的衣领。虽说这是一种很好的习惯，但是现在可以说他是因为连手都不知道该怎么放了，所以才别无选择地开始进行机械记忆般的动作。

很快视线里就出现了那个高挑的身影。爱德蒙差点都没认出来他：又是黑色鸭舌帽，又是墨镜和口罩的，把整个脑袋围得密不透风。

但是说实在的，那个嚣张得仿佛走路带风的模样，基本上很难认错。他一瞬间觉得他不像是明星，像是某个黑社会的首脑。

想来吉尔伽美什自己也受不了这些，走到一半发现停车场附近人迹罕至之后便一脸嫌弃地把自己从这样的武装里解放了。

他走到爱德蒙面前的时候，金色的头发乱乱的，看起来蓬松又柔软。

"你把车门打开，我把手上东西放一下，这附近没垃圾桶。"他抬了抬下巴示意，赤色的双眸看向爱德蒙，忽而露出一抹笑，"你戴着那个眼镜的样子更好看一点。"

"没你好看。"爱德蒙打开后车门，微弯下腰伸手做了个"请"，金色的眸上掠过头顶洒下来的一缕微光，"我甚至觉得应该把这副留给你以作纪念。"

"可以啊。不如现在给我？"吉尔伽美什一只手把那些东西扔到后座上，一只手将手掌径直盖在爱德蒙的胸膛上，摸索着伸到外套里面，像是在隔着薄薄的衬衫探查他的心跳，紧紧地贴着。

"不是放在这里—"爱德蒙开口，声音微哑，他扣住吉尔伽美什的手腕，缓慢地将他的手掌领到胸口的另一边，又向下压过一块块随着呼吸起伏的腹肌，最后停在冰凉的金属皮带扣上。

他凑过去吻他，吉尔伽美什不仅没有拒绝，反而热烈地迎了上来。他能在对方的口腔里尝到一点杜松子酒的味道，又辛又苦，混着他的喘息却莫名发甜，而两人逐渐升温的身体迫不及待地想要紧贴到一起。于是爱德蒙伸手搂住他的腰，用力到甚至自己的胸腹都被对方的肋骨压得发疼。

他压制得吉尔伽美什不得不向后退，猝不及防地撞上了身后的车顶。吉尔伽美什免不了轻叫一声，尝试推开了几分正在强硬地掠夺自己呼吸的男人，贴着对方的脸颊，湿润的嘴唇一开一合："到车里…就在车里…唔"

然而他话还没说完就被堵住了唇，不过对方显然明白了他的意思，抱着他坐进了后座，将刚刚扔进来的墨镜口罩一把扫到了座位下面。

车门"啪"地一声刚关上，仰面躺倒在座椅上的吉尔伽美什剥下爱德蒙过于累赘的外套，伸手丢开。迫于这狭小的空间他不得不将双腿折起紧靠在对方的腰侧，并伸出手臂环住对方的脖颈，于是他干脆顺水推舟，趁机将这个吻深入。

"你勃起了，爱德蒙。"他气喘吁吁，嘴角弯起一个愉悦的弧度，被爱德蒙压在身下的另一只手抚摸了一下皮带扣下隆起的裤料。

爱德蒙能感觉到他的动作：他的手指灵活地在目光不可及的地方一寸寸地抽出皮带，挑开金属扣，解开了裤子，拉下了裤链…

"怎么不继续了？"他咬住身下人通红的耳垂，舔舐他耳根泛着粉红的皮肤，然后又咬又舔地沿着他微昂的脖子亲吻到锁骨，滚烫的掌心贴着那光滑诱人的腰胯向上摸去，又绕到背后抚摸他的蝴蝶骨，另一只手沿着臀线在吉尔伽美什被黑色牛仔裤紧裹着的大腿上流连忘返，挺腰朝前顶了顶他停留在自己胯下的手心，"嗯？"

"你可要搞清楚…该服务的人是你，爱德蒙。"吉尔伽美什收回手，边喘息边轻蔑地问，"还是说你技术不行？"

爱德蒙直接笑出声来，从容地回复了这句挑衅："祸从口出，吉尔伽美什。"

"那就用你的行动来让我闭嘴。"他蹭上抵在自己腿间的硬物，即使是隔着牛仔裤他都兴奋得身体战栗。吉尔伽美什微微挺立的乳头在柔软的衣物上清晰可见，爱德蒙不禁感到口干舌燥。把那件白色的薄衫一路撩到对方的锁骨，他低头将那嫩红色的突起含在嘴里，轻轻地撕咬舔吮，这突如其来的刺激让吉尔伽美什差点从座椅上弹起来，他腰上的肌肉紧绷，嘴里漏出几声模糊的呻吟，高昂起头宛如一条濒死的鱼大口地呼吸，下意识地伸手去摸爱德蒙的脸颊。他的手指穿过爱德蒙柔软的银发，余光里那淡漠的眉眼此刻染着情欲，在暧昧昏暗的夜色下是如此引人堕落的性感。

就在这一瞬的分神里，爱德蒙轻而易举地解开了吉尔伽美什腰间的裤头。吉尔伽美什后知后觉地在混沌的意识里伸手去拦，早已为时已晚：对方纤瘦滚烫的手指已经探入内裤的松紧带，握住了自己挺立的阴茎，以并不温和的幅度撸动抚摸起来。

"唔嗯—"吉尔伽美什喘息着闭上眼睛，脸上满是难耐的情色。他深深呼出一口气，忍不住紧紧攥住了手中对方的发丝，"可恶…轻一点、啊…"

敏感的囊袋被爱德蒙玩弄轻揉，性器被高温的掌心包裹住并不断进行技巧性摩擦的感觉让他愉快而舒适，酥酥麻麻的快感从神经末梢顺着脊椎迅速向上，一下子就让他软了腰，更别提胸前的乳头还在被对方不依不饶地折磨，除了咬牙憋住喉咙里止不住的呻吟，吉尔伽美什已经没有多余的精力再思考别的了。

"爱德蒙…"吉尔伽美什的声调不受控制地飘忽起来，眼眶里也浮现出生理性的泪。他抚摸着爱德蒙的脸，迫使他凑上来和自己亲吻，舌尖相缠，拉着爱德蒙的手往更下方引。

摄影师先生操纵冰凉器械的手指瘦长而有力，而此时它们也分外灵活地慢慢探入了狭窄湿热的后穴，且淫靡地挑逗着身下这副敏感而诱人的身体。

吉尔伽美什被吻得上气不接下气，无意识地呜咽着，艰难地承受着双重叠加的刺激，心跳快得仿佛下一秒就要因为力竭而骤停。

—啊刚刚碰到的那里…

他不由得呼吸一窒，又因为自己突然的情动而感到莫名嗔怒，没好气地避开了爱德蒙的索吻。

然而身上的男人不仅没有疑惑，还露出了意味深长的笑容调侃道："看来我的技术应该还不错。"

"你别高兴得太早，还没结束呢。"吉尔伽美什不满地皱起眉，随后又不解地看着爱德蒙伸手去拿外套，"你在干什么？"

"…准备必要的保障措施？"爱德蒙挑了挑眉，将口袋中那个又小又薄的方形塑封包装物品握在手心。

"哼、噗哈哈哈哈哈—"吉尔伽美什被对方那副认真的神情逗笑了。不过不是因为滑稽，而是因为太可爱了。

好在他很快就停止了这过于魔性的笑声，低笑着说："不用那种东西，爱德蒙。"

"我允许你现在，直接进来。"

他的指尖划过对方的喉结，一字一句地说。

任谁有再多的理智都会在刚刚那一瞬间瓦解决堤。

爱德蒙压低身体，几乎是毫不留情地，将早已宛如烙铁一般的性器整根嵌入了那个穴口的最深处，又快又狠，被灌满的冲击感逼得吉尔伽美什忍不住咒骂起来："等…！你这家伙！爱德蒙…呜！可恶可恶…混蛋…"

"—这是服务的拓展内容，感觉如何？"他低沉的嗓音简直是要引人犯罪，偏偏他还不自知一般凑到对方的耳朵边上，一边在身下缓慢地抽送推进，一边亲吻着他的耳根。

"哼…体验极差…！"吉尔伽美什嘴上不饶人，僵硬的身体却在这轻柔熟练的撩拨里放松下来。

"那要现在停么？"爱德蒙不紧不慢地停在原地，顶入的龟头正正好好地停留在之前他找寻到的那处敏感点上。

果不其然吉尔伽美什顿时被这样不上不下的感觉折磨得有些难耐，他腿根隐隐发颤，侧过通红的脸咬牙切齿道："…闭嘴！"

"从现在开始，我没让你停你不许停。"

他命令道，一脸趾高气昂地伸出双臂搂住爱德蒙的脖子，与他热烈地亲吻。

不断在身下撞击的性器在紧致的腔道里摩擦出电流一般的快感，每进出一下都像是要将他身体顶穿，而每一下都被对方完全掌控着一般，被狠狠地顶弄着敏感点。吉尔伽美什断断续续地呻吟，被眼泪朦胧的视线微微发白，手指和双腿都在这番猛烈的刺激中失去了所有力气，只能任由对方将自己的双腿拉得更开，越发地深入。没有完全脱下卡在大腿上的内裤勒得他皮肤发红，留下了不深不浅的痕迹，他循着迟钝的感官想伸手去摸，却被爱德蒙在头顶扣住手腕，惹得他只能胡乱地扭动着腰。

节奏越发迅速的侵入让吉尔伽美什爽到牙根都在发颤，他感到浑身的感官都被迫集中到了那一处，热烈地期待着一次又一次的操弄。"呜…爱德蒙…"吉尔伽美什忍不住唤他的名字，忘情地亲吻他，"快一点，再快一点…"

爱德蒙闭上眼睛。吉尔伽美什的声音让他最后的理智枷锁纷纷碎裂。欲望在血管里奔腾，让他以更猛烈的抽插动作起来，整个车身都开始跟着摇晃，伴随着令人羞耻的水声。

他在越上顶峰的那一刻拥住了对方。

极度的快乐在大脑中呼啸而过，吉尔伽美什不禁满足地喟叹，赤色的眼眸一阵失神，只有情欲的暗流在其中翻涌，他的眼睛看着那滚烫的白浊从自己涨红的阴茎顶端喷洒在剧烈起伏的腹肌上，一副淫靡而又动人的场面。不断紧缩的后穴里传来微妙的肿胀感，他不禁轻哼了几声。

"别动。"感受到爱德蒙打算抽身离开，吉尔伽美什语气不悦，但嘴角却噙着一抹动人心魄的笑，"我还没叫你停呢。"

"还在这里？"爱德蒙低下身吻他的唇，慢慢平复狂乱的喘息。

"没错，就在这里。"

吉尔伽美什边说道，边抬手慢悠悠地解开眼前男人的衬衫衣扣。

"把你的一切都在这里交给我，爱德蒙。"

END


End file.
